


Roll Over Beethoven

by Ability_King_KK



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Tsundere Ember McLain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ability_King_KK/pseuds/Ability_King_KK
Summary: Danny's parents want to learn the truth about ghosts after learning Danny's secret. Who knew in the process they would meet a puppy and a rock star?
Relationships: Cujo & Danny Fenton, Danny Fenton & Jack Fenton, Danny Fenton & Maddie Fenton, Danny Fenton/Ember McLain, Ember McLain & Danny Fenton
Kudos: 36





	Roll Over Beethoven

Down in lab of the Fenton household, Jack and Maddie were talking with their son about ghosts. Ever since Danny revealed his secret, and his parents accepting him and apologizing to him for the things they unknowingly did and said to him, they had asked him to give them the REAL facts about ghosts.

“So there really are good ghosts, Danny-boy?”

“Oh you bet!” replied Danny with a grin. “In fact, I have quite a few friends in the Ghost Zone and we’ve all helped each other out from time to time.”

“Really?” asked Maddie, surprised by this.

“Yup! There’s Frostbite, Pandora, Princess Dorathea, Sidney Poindexter, Wulf, Amorpho, Clockwork. He’s actually the Master of Time, so if anything happens to him then time ceases to exist,” explained the raven-haired teen.

Jack and Maddie glanced at each other in worry. It’s a good thing they realized that there were more to ghosts than they thought. If they did something to this Clockwork due to ignorance, they would have doomed everyone in the universe.

“Danny, would it be possible for your father and I to meet these ghosts?” asked his mother. “We’d really like to interview them to see what else on ghosts we were mistaken about.”

“Well, I’d have to ask them first, but I think they wouldn’t mind,” stated Danny. He then gave off another smile. “In the meantime, I do know one ghost I can introduce you to now.”

“Well what are waiting for, Danny-boy? Let’s meet ‘em!” exclaimed Jack, a look of anticipation on his face.

The Fenton parents watched as Danny walked over to the Ghost Portal. They then grew confused when their son let out a sharp whistle.

“Um, sweetie…”

“Just wait for it, Mom.”

-:-

In the Ghost Zone.

A certain little puppy was busy playing with his favorite squeaky toy when his ears went up. He knew that sound!

“Arf!”

The puppy ran towards where the sound came from, transforming into his large form in the process. Up ahead though, a certain fiery-haired rock diva was unknowingly in the canine’s pathway.

“Ugh, why does it have to be so boring around here?” questioned Ember as she floated around. A grin that spelled trouble then appeared on her face. “Maybe I should give Baby-Pop a visit and give him a little run for his money.”

Before she could make her way to the Portal, she heard something coming up from behind her. Turning around, her eyes widened in surprise and she was barely able to get out of the way before the very large canine could trample her.

“WOOF!”

“What the hell?!” exclaimed Ember in shock. She then glared at the retreating animal before giving chase. “Get back here you mutt!”

-:-

Back in the Fenton Lab.

Jack and Maddie were still confused as to what they were waiting for. They didn’t have to wait for much longer as they could hear a noise coming from the Portal.

“Arf, arf!”

They were surprised when a small green puppy suddenly jumped out of the Portal and into Danny’s arms.

“Cujo! It’s great to see you again!” exclaimed Danny as he held Cujo close. He let out a laugh when Cujo licked his face.

“Danny…is that a ghost…dog?” questioned Maddie, confused by what she was seeing.

The boy gave off a nod. “Yup! This is Cujo. He used to be a guard dog for Axion Labs until…you know.”

Both Jack and Maddie frowned at that, knowing what Danny was getting at. It didn’t help that Cujo was clearly still a puppy. They were about to comfort their son when…

“Baby-Pop!”

Everyone looked up to where the voice came from to see a ghost girl looking down at Danny with a glare. The boy didn’t seem phased by her sudden appearance.

“Huh? Oh, hey, Ember.”

“Don’t “oh, hey, Ember” me! That mutt of yours almost ran me over!” exclaimed the rock diva, pointing at the puppy.

“What?” questioned Danny. He then looked at Cujo with a narrowed look. “Cujo, did you almost run over someone?”

Cujo could only let out a few whines, as he looked slightly guilty.

“…You know, you make it very hard to be mad at you,” said Danny as he scratched Cujo head, causing the puppy to wag his tail happily.

Ember let out a small growl upon seeing this. “Baby-Pop! Discipline your dog!”

The halfa only rolled his eyes before turning back to the ghost girl. “Tell you what, Ember. I was going to take Cujo here to the park for a bit. Why don’t you join us?”

“Why the hell would I want to go and watch you play with a puppy when I have better things to do?” demanded Ember as she crossed her arms.

“Because afterwards, as an apology, I’ll take you out to lunch and then we can stop at the music store where I’ll buy you some new CDs. So what do you say?” asked Danny with a smile.

Ember wondered if he knew what that smile of his did to her. With a huff, she turned away in hopes to hide her oncoming blush.

“Ugh, fine! We’ll go to the stupid park!” said Ember. “But I get to buy as many CDs as I want!”

“As long as you leave some for the other rock n’ roll fans,” replied Danny with a grin.

He let out a chuckle as Ember gave off a pout and floated down towards him. Once she was down to his level he held out his arm like a gentleman, which she latched onto without hesitation. The two teens then made their way upstairs to head to the park, with Cujo following close behind.

“Where’d you get a ghost dog anyway?” asked Ember.

“It’s a long story.”

Off to the side and forgotten, Jack and Maddie were still trying to process what they just witnessed. Once it was processed, Maddie was the first to speak.

“When did Danny get a girlfriend?!” she questioned in surprise.

“Ha! That’s the ol’ Fenton charm for you! It never fails!” exclaimed Jack, proud that his son found a girlfriend.

Maddie rolled her eyes at her husband, but had an amused look on her face. She looked back towards the stairs where her son left with his…friend. She had a lot of questions for her son when he got back.

And hopefully she would get a chance to talk to that Ember girl as well.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on FanFiction.net on November 13, 2019.
> 
> **I kinda just wanted to write something with Cujo.**


End file.
